User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve in Tennessee Part 5!
(Sigh, well guys! now is the LAST Part of "Steve in Tennessee!" And well last part Fat Hating Guy is ready to attack Steve and Petra but so are they so will the heroes win or will villain?) Fat Hating Guy:.. >:( Steve and Petra: -_- *All three is really prepared and is gonna surprise attack, right now! Yes!* Steve: *Jumps at Fat Hating Guy* YAAAAAAAAH! *Jumps on his stomach and Steve punch his head very fast* Fat Hating Guy: :( OW! X3 (X Means so how well yes how many times he said it so, how many times X3 Means three, if interested??..) *Petra sneaks behind Fat Hating Guy and kicks his butt* Fat Hating Guy: AAAH! D:... >:( *The Fat Guy grabs Petra and is looking like he gonna crush her but Steve bite his hand so yeah!* Fat Hating Guy: AAAAAH! D: Petra: *Stops chili pepper eh right there and lol rlly in Fat Hating Guy's mouth there* Chew! *She moves his cheeks so he should chew* Then swallow! *She hit his head which made him swallow it* Fat Hating Guy: *Breathes out fire like a dragon* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! D: Steve: *Does a wedgie on him* Fat Hating Guy: Iaow! I... Iouch! ;( Wedgie! *Petra attacks him with fist* Fat Hating Guy: *Is saying in slow-motion* OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! *Some of his teeth wrecks* *Fat Hating Guy faints owned* Steve and Petra: :D YEAH! HIGH FIVE! *They does High Five* *Laughs* Fat Hating Guy: >:( *He wakes up and looks mad* Steve and Petra: Uh Oh! :/ *Fat Hating Guy grabs them both and looks like he will k rlly will!* Fat Hating Guy: THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I AM DONE WITH... *He was lifting his fist and ready to punch one of them but before he said something after "WITH" and lifting fist he got attacked* *Gets an arrow in his fat butt* Fat Hating Guy: GOOD DANG! D: *He got hurt so he drop Steve and Petra* Steve: Ah! :D Guys! *OOTFJ and Carson came back, OOTFJ have a gun meanwhile Carson got a bow* OOTFJ: Ya wanted to shoot after all? :/ Carson: Meh, as long so it is not a bullet, it is not even a bullet, this is a bow! ;) OOTFJ: XD! Fat Hating Guy: *Takes arrow off his fat butt* GRRRR! >:( *He ran to OOTFJ and Carson trying to attack!* Fat Hating Guy: YAAAAH!.... *Notices they have weapons* YIPES! D: Gulp! *Petra knocks him out with her fist* Petra: YAA-HAW! *Hits his head* Fat Hating Guy: DOH! *He got owned, looking silly and he faints and is unconscious* Carson: So, what are we gonna do with him? :/ Petra: Let's do what he even did earlier with us there! Steve: Ok Petra! >:) *Later he is seen sleeping, we see his face meanwhile he drools, he open eyes yes the eyes realizes he been tied up duh he tied them up before so they do revenge lol do duh revenge doh!* Fat Hating Guy: Sigh, why? Just why? ;( I said the villain will WIN this time, what could been so wrong? Sigh! *All four walks to him* OOTFJ: *Walks closets* Well, we sure answer to that! This is a peaceful city with nice people, and nobody would do anything bad with this beautiful city, EXCEPT YOU! >:( Fat Hating Guy: Hey! :( My job... I will be fired, i just gosh! Just that wanted..... To rule Tennessee! But no, but gosh i know, i admit, i am bad! Steve: That is what you say! Fat Hating Guy: Grrrr! *Later, Sid comes with police* Sid: *Points at Fat Hating Guy* There he is, get him! *Two cops runs to him, they get rid of the tie* *They arrest him putting these thing the thieves get their hands stuck together* Steve: Wait! Petra: Eh? Steve: *Points at citizens* They are controlled! Petra: Right! Steve: *He uses an electric guitar which makes them cured* *Citizens looks alright again!* *Claps his hands* There, everybody! Is now ok! Citizens: YAAAAY! :D Hooray! Sid: Ok officers, before ya throw him in, i want to ask him rlly! Officer 1: Sure, go ahead! ;) Sid: Thx, Officer, now Fat Hating Guy, why... Did ya do this huh? Fat Hating Guy: Because i VERY Much wanted to be the king, because after blowing up countries i want some country at least be taken over just over by me very true! Officer 2: Holey Officer Cervk! *What do that supposed meaning?* Your... Your That... "!THE!" Fat Hating Guy, who are the famous criminal mastermind? Fat Hating Guy: Sigh, that is true Officer, so Officer, how did ya know now now? Officer 2: You are the MOST wanted criminal ever! That's why so, good thing you heroes defeated him! :) All 5: Naw, That was what we can do Officers! :) Fat Hating Guy: How did ya knew my secrets and all? Sid: That i explain immediately! *Shows flashback* We was avare where your house been, a criminal mastermind would love underground, so we find your book duh! Find it, knew ya was in airport heading home, knew ya would be SO stupid so ya could leave a knife in the house so we can escape, ya think a villain would win this time? Think again, loser! Fat Hating Guy: But.. But..... :( *Police Officers throws him in car* *Locks car* But... I am innocent, what i did was for fun, heh heh, with the controlling and blowing.... >:( I SAID THE VILLAIN WOULD WIN! THE VILLAIN EVERYTIME LOOSES, HOW COULD YOU DO? I DESTROY YOOOOOU! *When he said last word the car drived away to jail so that why he say so!* Citizen: Hooray for you guys! :D YAY! *Other Citizens cheer too!* Steve: *Blushes* Awwww... Pls, applause for my friends too! Citizen: Oh right, let's people! Applause for Steve's Friends, The Steve's Friends are following: *We see them when they mention names* Carson, Sid, OOTFJ, Petra, and..... Steve: WAIT! A minute..... GASP! Oh No! Where is...... Lane? D: I remember mostly, i can remember he went with us after we rescued him! I can swear he was with us he just..... Left after tho, after he was..... Talking to me and... Lane: *Behind Steve duh!* Oh, sorry! :( Steve: YAY! LANE! :D *Hugs him* Lane old buddy, lol... Where have ya been? Lol? :) Lane: Steve, ;( I is..... A coward! Steve: No! Lane: Yes i am, when we was finding him, i was TOO Scared to help, i wanted to help but i escaped now and nobody knew i escaped! Well, now ya remember, sorry i can't fight! Petra: Oh, Lane! Now now, Lane! ;( *She feels for Lane and hugs him* It is not your faulth, i know you wanted to help, even if you was scared rlly much! Steve: Yeah, sometimes even i feel scared that much, but i come back, glad ya did not leave us forever! Lane: Yeah, sorry! Steve: Is ok "buddy!" ;) Lane: Thanks buddy! :,) Citizen: As i said, give a warm applaus for: Steve, Carson, Sid, OOTFJ, Petra... AND LANE! *We so see one of them when one of them gets mentioned again, this time Lane too* All Citizens: YAAY! Hooray! :D *All six comes to each other and they six group hugs each* Steve: High Five everybody! :D All: YEAH! *They High Five Heh Gosh High Five once again finished!* *Later, everything is normal again and they all six... Goes somewhere!* Steve: What an adventure, i could not have done eh it without any of ya guys! Sid: I could not have done it without ya either Cousin Steve! Steve is very very heroic dude! *The too others says yeah agrees* Petra: Well, now what? OOTFJ: Well, i had fun here, but i must go back to China where home is! Petra: IKR? This There is no place like home stuff so eh... I head home too! OOTFJ: Good idea, Bye Steve and others! Petra: Bye thx for helping! OOTFJ: Yes! Steve: You too also helped heh! Sid: Well, thx Cousin! So Cousin, now i also have to go home to my... Farm! ;) *Leaves* Steve, Carson and Lane: Bye and thx Sid! Sid: Your Welcome! :D Lane: And uh.... Glad i could come..... I just, glad i can be added in this adventure! Steve: Yeah, thx to the viewers! *All three sees camera* Carson: What are we looking at? Lane: Idk? :/ Still, Steve... Steve: Oh! Lane: Yes, yeah yes i must..... Go back to Texas since i was travelling, bye! And thx you too! You two are rlly good friends! Carson: Thanks! :) Lane: :) Yeah, heh... :( Bye! :) See ya guys later then? Steve: Later? Yes of course! Lane: Ok, good! Later quite 1 Day! :D *Leaves too* Carson: And for you? And what? Steve: Well yes..... Wanna play with me? Carson: Oh sorry! I must head home too! Uh later? Steve: Oh..... Ok! ;( Carson: Sorry, later! And thx for saving my beautiful town! *He hugs Steve and Steve hugs back meanwhile crying of happiness* And i hope i helped! Steve: Ya did, and no problem, problems gone! Carson: Yeah "ok!" Steve: Ya sure ya must leave? Carson: Yeah sorry, next time Steve! *Carson leaves* *Steve is left alone* Steve: ;( *Cries because nobody is left* Carson: *Comes back* Nah, what the heck! Let's do it anyway, ya know? Play at my house! Duh! Fun idea? Steve: GASPS! Would i? :D Carson: Would ya? Steve: Sure! Carson: Cool! Let's head at my home! Steve: YAY! :D Thx for inviting me, your my best friend! Carson: Thx, now your my too! Steve: *Walks home with Carson* This is gonna be awesome! THE END! (Hope ya liked it pals, hope eh so... Hope this part was so ok... I was in a hurry today btw! So not my best?) (Anyway, thanks for watching and dudes and leave comments ok?) Category:Blog posts